Vander Heathcliff/Inventory
Funding Beli: 280,980 Weapons Cyborg Tactics *'Defender Arm' :Weapon Type: Cyborg Arm :A powerful cyborg arm designed for Close range attacks and defense ::*Strength: 105 ::*Durability: 450 *Reinforcement: A modification that reinforces the Defender Arm, adding an additional 50 to it's Durability. Material Cost: Stack of Steel x3 *Shield: A modification that allows the Defender Arm to expand, allowing it to function as a shield and giving the user an extra block chance. Cola Cost: 0.5 Units per turn Material Cost: Stack of Steel x5 *'Jet Arsenal Arm ' :Weapon Type: Cyborg Arm :A powerful cyborg arm designed for long ranged attacks. ::*Strength: 90 ::*Durability: 400 *Mods *Finger Pistol: This modification installs small Pistol which gives a +20 damage bonus to ranged attacks attacks . *Rocket Fist: This modification installs a Machine gun into the wrist which gives a +30 damage bonus to ranged attacks *Cannon Arm: This modification installs a cannon into the arm of the user, which gives a +40 damage bonus to ranged attacks. *'Strong Leg X2' :Weapon Type: Cyborg Arm :A powerful cyborg arm designed for close range attacks and defense. ::*Strength: 120 ::*Durability: 360 *Mods *Strong Leg: This modification increases the damage of the kicking attacks, giving a +25 damage bonus to kicks. *Roller Blades: This modification installs roller blades into the feet of the user, increasing their agility by 5% (accuracy only) *Shield Knee: This modification installs a shield into the knee of the user, giving the user 1 extra block chance. *'Speed Torso' :Weapon Type: Cyborg Torso :A more aerodynamic cyborg torso designed for speed rather than power. The Speed Torso currently has 3 modifications available for it. The Speed Torso can only be damaged by Artillery or characters with the ability to cut steel. ::*Defense: 180 ::*Durability: 580 ::*Speed: 60 *Compartment: A modification that installs a small storage compartment in the chest, can be used to store up to 5 small things or 2 extra Bottles of Cola. *Dash: A modification that further refines the Speed Torso to add an additional 20 Agility. *Nipple Lights: No explanation needed, allows creation of effect attacks that use Skill that cause Disorientation. Costs .3 Units of Cola Conventional Weapons *Silver Hound: Roman uses a recently made-available type of gun; the improved steel .44 caliber 6 shot revolver. Which allows for rapid fire shots and quick reloading, which the bounty hunter uses with skill. It's design and the fact that it doesn't waste his fuel reserves with each shot makes it a handy weapon. The weapon had been custom made to have the insignia of a grinning azure wolf on the handle, as a reminder to an old friend he had parted ways with. **Type: Ballistic Weapon **Size: Small **Bonus: +21 dmg to Ranged techs Inventory *'Vision Dial' :This kind of dial is used for capturing images and playing them back. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. *'Jet Dial' :This kind of dial is similar to the Flash Dial, capable of storing and releasing light. However, unlike the Flash Dial, the Lamp Dials are most-commonly used for domestic purposes and not for battle, because, as the names suggest, they release the light over time instead of all at once. *'Cola Bottles' :Cyborg fuel that Makes you feel SUUUPPPAAAA, each bottle contains 5 units of cola. :: Quantity: 12 :